A Doll named Sapphire/Transcript
This is the transcript for A Doll named Sapphire. Transcript (Shows Liongates logo) (Shows TBD logo) Part 1: Meet Hailey/Walking past the Store (It starts at a high school. A student is walking to the exit.) *'Hailey:' (voiceover) Hi, I'm Hailey. Hailey Anne Marigold. I'm a senior student. I've been a good, straight A student. However, in this school, things are going kinda weird. (Hailey walks to her class when she stops to see the principal, Robert Dev, yelling at two students.) *'Robert: '''HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUN IN THE HALLS!? *'Student #1:' Sorry, geez. *'Student #2:' You're such a sore loser. *'Robert:' Wait, what? *'Student #2:' You're a sore loser. *'Robert:' (angry, stern voice) WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! *'Student #1:' This is the hallway.... *'Robert:' THEN GET OUT OF HERE! GET LOST! (The students go to their classes.) *'Hailey:' (voiceover, walks to her class) That was Principal Robert Dev, the mean principal in this school. He doesn't care about anyone and he gets really upset when someone didn't follow the rules. (Hailey went to her seat and listens.) *'Teacher:' Alright, class, today we are learning about math and science. (As the teacher talks, Hailey starts thinking about math and science and also history. Then, the teacher came to her.) *'Teacher:' Hailey, can you tell me the answer to this problem? *'Hailey:' Well, the answer is... (Then, she heard the footsteps coming from hallways. It was her rival, Selena Hartman.) * '''Hailey:' (voiceover) This is Selena Hartman. She is the most popular girl at Squardom High. She is also my rival. * Teacher: Selena, you're late to class. * Selena: Well, I was busy at the other room. * Teacher: (sighs) Just take your seat. (Selena went to her seat and sits.) * Teacher: Anyways, what is the answer? * Hailey: Oh, it's 54. * Teacher: Good. (Then, the teacher continues the lesson as the scene progresses to where the school day is ending. Hailey leaves the school. As she walks home, she notices a figure at the store. It was Sapphire, the doll. She is featured with some dolls and a strange male doll called Rasputin.) * Hailey: (Sighs) I can't believe that I used to play with dolls but not anymore. Well, this is getting awkward. (Hailey continues walking home.) Part 2: Robert's Horrible-Turned-Wonderful Day/Hailey's Wonderful-Turned-Strange Day/Meeting Sapphire (Meanwhile, at Robert's office, Robert is seen being upset and angry. His assistant, Marvin, went to his office.) * Marvin: Uh, Boss? * Robert: What do you want? * Marvin: You see the doll you ordered is here. * Robert: I didn't buy a doll. * Marvin: But, the doll is at your door. (Robert heads to the door and opens and sees the doll, Rasputin.) * Robert: Huh? What the? (Gets it.) * Marvin: I guess it is yours. * Robert: Uh, what's your name doll? * Rasputin: Rasputin. (Robert and Marvin gasps) * Robert: '''Wait? The Rasputin? I thought you were a warlock who died years ago. * '''Rasputin: '''Actually, I did manage to survive. But it paid a price for me. I'm now a doll for eternity. * '''Robert: Oh, I-I can't believe it.. I'm quite shocked, is there any cure or something? * Rasputin: Well, there is a crystal that is located at the cave. * Robert: Wonderful... What does it do? * Rasputin: You see, it can be used for gaining power. * Robert: How wonderful... how wickedly wonderful. With the crystal, I can use it to become POWERFUL! (Robert laughs insanely as he start to walks Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Transcripts